User blog:WhiskeySid/PE Proposal: Lord Hazanko (Outlaw Star)
What's the work Outlaw Star is a manga/anime that follows Gene Starwing and his crew travelling space, doing random quests for money. Who is Hazanko? What has he done? Hazanko is the main antagonist of the franchise and is the leader of 108 Stars. His main goal is to gain infinite power through the Galactic Leyline, and will do literally anything to achieve it, usually in a very brutal manner. He is also a key player in XGP-15A2 (Outlaw Star) and the bio-android Melfina, although both were stolen by 'Hot Ice' Hilda. Hazanko sends out a force to eliminate Hilda and recover the ship and Melfina, but the group was destroyed by Gene. Hazanko sends assassins to kill Gene, although they all get defeated. Afterwards Hanzako (enraged) decides to use other means to enter the Galactic Leyline. He has two powerful Tao masters in his staff develop a highly advanced, yet excruciatingly draining, ritual which combines Tao magic with advanced technology to force the dangerous gas clouds of the Leyline apart thus providing a window for a ship enter. During the ritual, Hazanko is paid a visit by the Tendo King's overseer on board his personal grappler ship, the Geomancer. The overseer questions Hazanko's actions saying he was not following the King's orders but Hazanko brushes him off saying he was doing just as ordered and has found a way into the Leyline. However, when the overseer demands to know why, if this was the case, he had not reported his progress to the Tendo King and was simply opening the Leyline on his own, Hazanko decides that he no longer needed to play the part and reveales his real intentions and ambition as the overseer had already suspected. The overseerer tries to elimainate Hazanko, but Hazanko ends up killing him and his crew. When they reach the entrance of the Leyline, Hazanko sends a fleet to eliminate Gene and his crew, but they still manage to enter the Leyline. After the Tao ritual was complete, Hazanko proceeds to enter the Leyline. During the time, Hazanko briefly tried, and almost succeeded in capturing the XGP had it not been for Harry MacDougall's actions. Although he still desires to capture them, Hazanko id forced to proceed on to the Leyline. Upon encountering Gene he demands him to give him Melfina, although the Leyline ends up teleporting her to the gate and everyone else to random locations. Upon reaching the gate, Hazanko is overjoyed to have Melfina back in his grasp to fullfill the purpose of her creation. Although Harry MacDougall valiantly tries to protect Melfina with his new android body,(even managing to blow a hole in Hazanko's mask), Hazanko brutally murders Harry (via crushing his insides, which was censored in the original Toonami version) Once reaching the core Hazanko and wishes "Power!, immense power so absolute, that even the Tendo King what have to bow before me and allow me to crush even the Emperor!". But his victory is cut short when Gene enters, firing a no. 4 shell, sucking Hazanko into a miniature black hole. Miraculuously he manages to break free. He uses an incredibly powerful Tao spell as Gene fires a very powerful caster shell which cancels each other other out, killing everyone in the process. The will of the Leyline is able to revive everyone and Hazanko has his wish granted.With the ultimate power Hazanko strives to take over the universe. Hazanko merges with the Geomancer, consuming the whole crew. Growing into a giant monster. He is however, once again confronted by Gene, after an intense battle Gene and his crew destroy Hazanko once and for all. Freudian Excuse There is no Freudian Excuse or Mitigating Factors to Hazanko. He is hellbent on conqering the universe and shows no redeeming qualities at all! Heinous Standards Hazanko is by far the evilest character in Outlaw Star, no other villain comes close. He will kill anyone who gets in his way, and the way he kills Harry is unforgivably cruel. He even deifies his guild to gain the ultimate power. Final Verdict Oui, Si, Hai and Yes Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals